Because of you
by N-Six
Summary: Eragon could not stand the forever changing mind of Arya. Will they come to an understanding? Or will the relationship between Eragon and Arya end in peril. Tell me how i can improve
1. Breaking up

**The Inheritance cycle belongs to Christopher Paolin **

**Takes place after the final battle, after Eragon defeats Galbatorix and returns to the Varden. This is a one shot of Eragon and Arya and kind of a sonfic. I will not use the whole song but just parts of it. And in this story, Eragon is not the same as one described in the book, he is quite emotional so bare with me.**

**I am a new writer and English is not my native language, feedback please.**

**Song by Kelly Clarkson, because of you**

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

Eragon-

**Arya-**

And others

Eragon pov

It has been 3 hours since Galbatorix combusted, and I have been aimlessly walking around the Varden camp for the most part. The elves, soldiers, dwarfs, Urgals even the warecats are celebrating our victory; and Saphira, she probably is lying on her backside, drunk from the barrels of med that she consumed. Of course every time I ran into someone I would get "hail Argetlam or hail silver hand and the occasional Firesword from the Urgals." That is why I heading out of the Varden camp to find some peace and quiet. I have been rethinking the last couple of years of my life. It's dedicated to overthrow the evil King, but what about the things I wanted to do? I am only eight and ten of age, just past the brink of manhood, and yet I've seen horrors that can make any man cower in fear. People are selfish, and so am I. I have not lived the full extent of my childhood, I was mercilessly thrown in to a world of chaos and I have to accept it. Sometime I am jealous of Roran, jealous that he has what every man wanted, family. He has a beautiful wife, children, power, and fame, I know that I should not think that way, but I just cannot help to think back on that _fateful _evening of the Agaetí Blödhren, where Arya mercilessly rejected me. After all this time it still hurt as much, and that's the reason I here, alone, hating my own life.

Since the Agaetí Blödhren i have been almost an empty shell; my chocolate brown orbs have lost the spark that it had before. Of course Arya and I had come to an understanding and gone back to being friends but she just doesn't know it's slowly killing me. She did not shun away from me, but the other way round, I try to avoid her as much as possible, and I cannot bear to watch her every day, every little thing, the way she moves, one foot in front of the other, and the gentle sway of her hips, they way she smile, that smile can light up the whole world, the way she talk, the musical voice gentle and sweet yet it can be as sharp as a knife, the way she laugh, melodic and beautiful. I can go on about her all day but it will bring too much pain. In the back of my headI felt a powerful mind brush gently against mine, I paid no mind to it. All I want is for Arya to love me back, but apparently it is too much to ask for. So every day I feel myself slowly retreating in the depth of my mind, and slowly slipping away, in to the void, the only thing kept me going was the defeat Galbatorix. Now I've completed my goal, I can foresee my end, just in 2 years time. Unless something would change in my life from now and then, otherwise I will fade into the void. To love hurts so much.

_Snap!_

I pulled Brisingr out of its sheath wiped around and got into a fighting stance in case of an attack, even in death Galbatorix would not leave you in peace; one of Galbatorix's mindless followers would try and assassinate you. Instead I came face to face with the first and the last person I wanted to see….. Arya. I put on an emotionless mask much like she does and stares at her. I don't question why she came to see me because "I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far" slowly I sheath my sword and initiate the formal elven greeting: "Atra esterní ono thelduin Arya Dröttningu."

"**Please Eragon there is no need for formality between friends" ****she said with a small smile on her face**

"Nen ono weohnata, Arya Dröttningu (as you will princess Arya) does the council have need of me Princess?" I asked her.

"**Does it have to be a council meeting for me to talk to you Eragon?" ****she exclaimed**.

"Of course not Princess, to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" being as polite as possible, not wanting to offend her.

"**Eragon please loss the titles, address me as Arya and _only _as Arya" ****she told me sternly**

"As you will Prin-Arya, now what do you seek?" tasting her name on my tongue.

"**Eragon, I just want to talk"**** she said with uncertainty.**

I look at her easing her to go on. She looked thoughtful and troubled, as if she is unsure about something, then all look of confusion disappeared from her features, replaced by a look of determination.

"**Eragon, why have you become so distant to me _and _everyone else, even your cousin?"**

I looked away from her emerald orbs, debating whether to tell her everything, what have I got to loss? She will never love me, she made that clear when she cruelly rejected me. Having made up my mind, I turned back to her.

"You want to know why?" I questioned her.

"**Positive" ****she confirmed.**

"Alright" here I go, I thought to my self.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

I stop for a second and observed her expression. She seemed to be in shock, guilty, regret, and then realisation. I carried on.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

I looked away from her not seeing her eyes wide in shock, mouth gaping and sat down cross legged, waiting for her response; it was after about ten minutes until she sat down next to me.

"**Eragon I… I'm sorry"****  
**of course she would say that, well I wasn't expecting anything else from her either.

"Wow Arya, sorry is all you can say? Anyway why do you care it's not like you know how I feel, you think it is a _childish _infuriation."

Eragon glared at Arya, he could see tears were threatening to fall from her beautiful emerald orbs "**oh Eragon what happened to you?"**

"Don't… don't think you know me Arya, if you do, I would not be saying all of this, and to answer your question, you happened to me Arya." I looked at her, her eyes shown understanding and guilt.

"**Eragon I… I know that I may not have been tolerant and understanding, but I am willing to change… for you, will you please forgive me?" ****she admitted.**

"I will forgive you Arya" her eyes lighten up a bit, "but do I want to? No, I don't have a choice, I can't stay mad at you, and my feelings will not allow it. Heed me well Arya, remember the day you rendered me to a mere empty shell, and remember the night that you mercilessly crushed my heart. I will forgive you in time but fare well till then." Finished what I have to say I turn away from her and start to walk away. It is painful to love.

Behind his back, a single tear slowly made its way down Arya's cheek, while whispering "**I will not give up on you Eragon**"

…to be continued…

Thank you and stay tuned for the next chapter

Feedback please


	2. Making up

**Here is the next chapter and the final one. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like so I may improve on it in the next story.**

**Thank you for reading **

**This does not follow the events of the book, Islanzadi was not killed in the final battle, Eragon did not find any more dragon eggs.**

**Chapter 2. Making up**

Eragon-

**Arya-**

_Eragon and __**Saphira's **__conversations- _

And others-

Eragon's pov

It's been two years since he defeated the King, two years since he last saw anyone, two years since he has seen Arya. He missed her, every single bit of her, even her emotionless façade, which is why he is walking through the Elven city of Ellesmera. Over the last two years the Elven city had become populated with more elves. Nobody noticed this war hero, probably due to his hunched shoulder, and defeated expression. Even though Brisingr hung proudly at his waist, the elves thought of it as a well crafted blade. He has not been to this city for two years but he still remembers every detail, the good times he had in here and the heart breaking moments. He was lost in his thought until _**Eragon! Snap out of it**_shaking his head, he replied _I'm sorry Saphira, I was lost in my thought about this city. __**I understand Eragon but remember what you came here for.**_ What I came here for, to see Arya for the last time and bid her farewell. In the last two years my condition has become worse; sometimes I get uncontrollable fit, trouble breathing, and terrible ache in my chest that often render me unconscious. Even though Arya is the cause of my fits, I still love her hence her e I am walking to her room in Tialdarí Hall. As I approach her room I see no guards guarding it, security must have lessened ever since I defeated Galbatorix. Knocking on the door I waited for her to answer, instead I all I got was silence. I made to knock again but I felt the coolness of a blade at my throat.

"Who are you stranger? What are you doing at the Princess's chamber?" demanded the unknown elf.

That voice, I remember it, it belongs to Blödhgarm.

"Is that how you greet your old friend and the last rider of Alagaesia Blödhgarm?" I turned and looked straight him to his eyes, he still have the mane of a wolf, and sharp fanes.

"Shadeslayer? Is that you?" His eyes widened in surprise and he slowly lowered his sword.

"Tis I Blödhgarm." I replied in the elven tongue and gave him a small smile.

"Oh Shadeslayer you've returned, where have you been? You just vanished after you defeated the false king." He asked while giving me a hug.

"Forgive me Blödhgarm-elda; I needed to think through a few things" I lied to him.

"Have you figured those things out Shadeslayer?" he questioned me with a look of uncertainty, as if he knew that I was not telling the truth but I ignored it and replied.

"Aye Blödhgarm, I have indeed."

"Good I am glad you did Shadeslayer; now tell me do you wish to speak with the princess?"

I smiled "Aye Blödhgarm, would you tell me where is Arya?"

Blödhgarm's expression turned nervous. "You might not like to hear this Shadeslayer, but since your disappearance, the princess has not been herself. She rarely talks with anyone, and she has secluded herself from the world."

A pang of guilt hit Eragon knowing that was his fault, suddenly a wave of heart ache hit Eragon, making him groan in pain, falling to his knee and holding his hand over his chest, Eragon's vision started to blur, blackness threatens to overwhelm it, he faintly heard Blödhgarm call my name and then I fell in to the state of unconsciousness.

**Eragon's dream-**

**Eragon… Eragon your time has not come, do not loss hope, Arya is your anchor, you must claim her. Hearing this familiar voice, Eragon tried to find its source. **

"**Where are you? And who are you?"**

"**Peace my son."**

"**Brom? Is that you?" I asked.**

"**Aye, Eragon you must return. Someone is waiting for you."**

"**Who father?" I asked calling him father for the first time.**

"**You know who she is. But before you go I must show you something."**

**The blackness surrounding me started to fade, and I found myself standing in the middle of a beautiful garden, with a magnificent fortress looming behind it. To my right I heard the laughter of children, I turned my head, what I saw momentarily stunned me. There were two Elvin children, one boy and the other a girl; they were running around… me. The only difference was, instead of the defeated expression that I have now, I had a look of pure happiness, and my once sparkling brown eyes was on the face of this other… me. **

"**Father, can we please ride on Saphira today? I want to race with my cousin and uncle Murtagh's Dragon Thorn." The two children pleaded.**

**To my left a soft and melodious voice scold. "Alta and Adora, stop bothering your father and uncle they are busy."**

"**Mother!" the two children exclaimed at the same time.**

"**It's alright Arya; the riders can have a break for a day. Come children apologize to your mother and I promise you we'll have a race."**

"**Thank you father and we are sorry mother." Arya soften and told her children.**

"**It's alright my children." **

**The scene faded and I was surrounded in darkness again. I was shocked, what I just witness was Arya and I, with children that belonged to us. But it cannot be true.**

"**It is true Eragon that will be your future." Brom told me.**

"**Arya and I will have children together?" I asked still shocked.**

"**Yes my son, but you must solve this conflict between the two of you, otherwise both of you will fade. Now go my son, return to her."**

**My eyes snapped open.**

While Eragon was unconscious-

Arya's pov

It has been two years since I saw him, and in those two agonizing years, I never had a peaceful night of rest, always having nightmares about that day.

Suddenly the forest came to life. Animals came out of their homes, birds singing their song, flowers blossomed, and the leaved of the tree became a bright green. This could only mean one thing… the presence of a rider.

In the distance I can hear the faint "thud thud" of the beating wings. I looked in that direction and I could see a blue dragon coming towards me. My heart filled with happiness, and for the first time in two years I smiled, but that quickly changed when I heard the panicking voice of my old friend. _**Arya! **_Saphira shouted in my mind desperately. _**Saphira what has happened and where is Eragon? **_I rushed to her side once she landed. _**Eragon, he is… about to pass in to the void. **_Panic filled my heart. _**What? How can he fade so young? **_I questioned her concerned about my best friend, and my love. _**Do not question Arya come quickly**_. I climbed on to her back without another word.

Saphira took me to my room, on the way; she filled me in with everything that has happened. I felt terrible, I was my fault that Eragon is about to fade. Once I reached there, I rushed in ignoring the guards that was posted at the entrance, what I saw terrified me. Eragon was lying on my bed, motionless, and his tanned skin was pale as snow. Healers were by his side trying to determine was sickness he has. I pushed them away ignored their look of surprise at my sudden appearance, I hugged Eragon and begging him to wake up, but he lay there not responding. I cried, it pained me to see him in this state, and I just want him to wake up but he never did. For the next few days I stayed by his side, refusing to go anywhere, even when my mother came to visit I still refused to go anywhere. It was on the fifth day.

Eragon's Pov

My eyes snapped open, and I just lay there gathering my thoughts. Once my mind has been settled, I slowly sat up, but I felt a small weight on my stomach, I looked down and I saw a female elf, sleeping using me as a pillow. Then I noticed her midnight hair… Arya. She was murmuring in her sleep and suddenly se bolted up right, screaming.

"**Eragon!"**

I was shocked, she was dreaming about me. Clearing my head.

"Arya"

She froze, turning her head slowly to my direction. Her beautiful face was tear stained, and she suddenly launched herself at me, hugging me so tight and squeezing the life out of me.

"Arya, pl.." I was silence by her soft, full lips on mine. I froze not believing what was happening while she was kissing me as if her life depended on it. A few minutes later she pulled away, blushing furiously, oh gods she looked so cute right now. Then she hugged me again, this time caring and gentle, her soft body pressed gently against mine. I felt heat rush to my face and I called out to her again.

"Arya" but I was silence once again by her.

"**Oh Eragon, I thought I lost you, please don't leave me, I love you please stay with me." **She confessed to me.

"Arya I-" remembering what Brom said "I love you too Arya, I never stopped loving you, and I will never leave you again."

"**Oh Eragon, promise me, say it in the ancient language." **She pleaded.

"I promise Arya, and I love you more than life itself." I reassured her.

From outside the room I heard the roar of a dragon… my dragon. To love felt wonderful for the first time in my life.

Brom's Pov

Brom watched as the two lovers talked, embraced, and kissed, smiling to himself. A voice behind him brought him out of his thoughts.

"They finally came together as one, they deserved it, and they deserve each other."

"Aye Evandar, they have indeed, let us pray that they have a bright future ahead of them."

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading, please a feed back or some criticism that would help me. And I'll see you guys in my next story. **

**Six-**


	3. Making up (take two)

**One of the reviews made me realise that this does not fit in with the elves nature, so i've decide to take a different approach to the ending. The changes starts near the end.**

**Special thanks to Silverwing, who assisted me in grammar errors, and i highly recommend you to read his stories "The Fire of Love" and "Futurer generations" **

**This does not follow the events of the book, Islanzadi was not killed in the final battle, Eragon did not find any more dragon eggs.**

**Chapter 2. Making up**

Eragon-

**Arya-**

_Eragon and __**Saphira's **__conversations- _

And others-

Eragon's pov

It's been two years since he defeated the King, two years since he last saw anyone, two years since he has seen Arya. He missed her, every single bit of her, even her emotionless façade, which is why he is walking through the Elven city of Ellesmera. Over the last two years the Elven city had become populated with more elves. Nobody noticed this war hero, probably due to his hunched shoulder, and defeated expression. Even though Brisingr hung proudly at his waist, the elves thought of it as a well crafted blade. He has not been to this city for two years but he still remembers every detail, the good times he had in here and the heart breaking moments. He was lost in his thought until _**Eragon! Snap out of it**_shaking his head, he replied _I'm sorry Saphira, I was lost in my thought about this city. __**I understand Eragon but remember what you came here for.**_ What I came here for, to see Arya for the last time and bid her farewell. In the last two years my condition has become worse; sometimes I get uncontrollable fit, trouble breathing, and terrible ache in my chest that often render me unconscious. Even though Arya is the cause of my fits, I still love her hence her e I am walking to her room in Tialdarí Hall. As I approach her room I see no guards guarding it, security must have lessened ever since I defeated Galbatorix. Knocking on the door I waited for her to answer, instead I all I got was silence. I made to knock again but I felt the coolness of a blade at my throat.

"Who are you stranger? What business you have at the Princess's chamber?" demanded the unknown elf.

That voice, I remember it, it belongs to Blödhgarm.

"Is that how you greet your old friend and the last rider of Alagaesia Blödhgarm?" I turned and looked straight him to his eyes, he still has the mane of a wolf, and sharp fangs.

"Shadeslayer? Is that you?" His eyes widened in surprise and he slowly lowered his sword.

"Tis I Blödhgarm." I replied in the elven tongue and gave him a small smile.

"Oh Shadeslayer you've returned, where have you been? You just vanished after you defeated the false king." He asked while giving me a hug.

"Forgive me Blödhgarm-elda; I needed to consider some business of mine" I lied to him.

"Have you sort those business of yours out Shadeslayer?" he questioned me with a look of uncertainty, as if he knew that I was not telling the truth but I ignored it and replied.

"Aye Blödhgarm, I have indeed."

"Good I am glad you did Shadeslayer; now tell me do you wish to speak with the princess?"

I smiled "Aye Blödhgarm, would you tell me where is Arya?"

Blödhgarm's expression turned nervous. "You might not like to hear this Shadeslayer, but since your disappearance, the princess has not been herself. She rarely talks with anyone, and she has secluded herself from the world."

A pang of guilt hit Eragon knowing that was his fault, suddenly a wave of heart ache hit Eragon, making him groan in pain, falling to his knee and holding his hand over his chest, Eragon's vision started to blur, blackness threatens to overwhelm it, he faintly heard Blödhgarm call his name and then fell in to the state of unconsciousness.

**Eragon's dream-**

**Eragon… Eragon! Wake up my boy, your time has not come, do not loss hope, Arya is your anchor, you must break down this barricade you have built between you and her. Hearing this familiar voice, Eragon tried to find its source. **

"**Where are you? And who are you?"**

"**Peace my son."**

"**Brom? Is that you?" I asked.**

"**Aye, Eragon you must return. Someone is waiting for you."**

"**Who father?" I asked calling him father for the first time.**

"**You know who she is. But before you go I must show you something."**

**The blackness surrounding me started to fade, and I found myself standing in the middle of a beautiful garden, with a magnificent fortress looming behind it. To my right I heard the laughter of children, I turned my head, what I saw momentarily stunned me. There were two Elvin children, one boy and the other a girl; they were running around… me. The only difference was, instead of the defeated expression that I have now, I had a look of pure happiness, and my once sparkling brown eyes has returned on the face of this other… me. **

"**Father, can we please ride on Saphira today? I want to race with my cousin and uncle Murtagh's Dragon Thorn." The two children pleaded.**

**To my left a soft and melodious voice scold. "Alta and Adora, stop bothering your father and uncle they are busy."**

"**Mother!" the two children exclaimed at the same time.**

"**It's alright Arya; the riders can have a break for a day. Come children apologize to your mother and I promise you we shall have a race."**

"**Thank you father and we are sorry mother." Arya's expression soften and told her children.**

"**It is alright children." **

**The scene faded and I was surrounded in darkness again. I was shocked, what I just witness was Arya and I, with children that belonged to us. But it cannot be true.**

"**It is true Eragon that will be your future." Brom told me.**

"**Arya and I will have children together?" I asked still shocked.**

"**Yes my son, but you must solve this conflict between the two of you, otherwise both of you will perish. Now go my son, return to her."**

**My eyes snapped open.**

While Eragon was unconscious-

Arya's pov

It has been two years since I saw him, and in those two agonizing years, I never had a peaceful night of rest, always having nightmares about that day.

Suddenly the forest came to life. Animals came out of their homes, birds tweeting away, singing their song, flowers blossomed, and the needles of the trees became vibrant. This could only mean one thing… the presence of a rider.

In the distance I can hear the faint "thud thud" of the beating wings. I looked in that direction and I could see a blue dragon coming towards me. My heart filled with happiness, and for the first time in two years I smiled, but that quickly changed when I heard the panicking voice of my old friend. _**Arya! **_Saphira shouted in my mind desperately. _**Saphira what has happened and where is Eragon? **_Realising Eragon is not upon the back of the dragoness, I rushed to her side once she landed. _**Eragon, he is… about to pass in to the void. **_Panic filled my heart. _**What? How can he fade so young? **_I questioned her, concerned about my best friend, and maybe something more. _**Do not question Arya come quickly**_. I climbed on to her back without another word.

Saphira took me to my room, on the way; she filled me in with everything that has happened. I felt terrible, it was my fault that Eragon is about to fade. Once I reached there, I rushed in ignoring the guards that were assigned to guard the entrance, what I saw terrified me. Eragon was lying on my bed, motionless, and his tanned skin was pale as snow. Healers were by his side trying to determine what sickness he has. I pushed them away ignored their look of surprise at my sudden appearance, I sat at the edge of the bed and reached out to Eragon's hands, silently begging him to wake up, but he lay there not responding. A lone tear streaked down my cheeks, it pained me to see him in this state, and I just want him to wake up but he never budged. For the next few days I stayed by his side, refusing to go anywhere, even when my mother came to visit I still refused to leave. It was on the fifth day.

Eragon's Pov

My eyes snapped open, and I just lay there gathering my thoughts. Once my mind has been settled, I slowly sat up, but I felt a small weight on my stomach, I looked down and I saw a female elf, sleeping using me as a pillow. Then I noticed her midnight hair… Arya. She was murmuring in her sleep and suddenly se bolted up right, screaming.

"**Eragon!"**

I was shocked, she was dreaming about me. Clearing my head.

"Arya"

She froze, turning her head slowly to my direction. Her beautiful face was pale and sullen, as if she have not eaten in days, and she had a look of concern.

"Arya, how have you been?" I questioned her. A small smile slowly made its way to her face.

"**You are still the same Eragon; always put others before you, you've just waken up for being unconscious for five days, and your first question is how am I. But I am well, thank you."**

The smile quickly vanished, and a troubled look took its place.

"**Eragon, the two years without you made me realise how much I need you."**

"I.." trying to give her a reply, but I could not think of anything to say. Seeing my failure to reply, she carried on.

"**I may not return all of your feelings for me, but I do have feelings for you of this I can assure you." **She confessed.

"Arya I-" but I was once again interrupted by her.

"**Understand Eragon, that elves do love the same way as humans, our lives are long, when it comes to love we tend to be cautious. But in time Eragon I will learn to love you the same way as you love me."**

Remembering what Brom said "I understand Arya, it was wrong of me to resent you, for what is in your nature forgive me. If its time you need, then time you shall have, I will wait for you, even if it is till the end of time."

"**Thank you Eragon, but you shall not wait that long" **she assured me.

From outside the room I heard the roar of a dragon… my dragon.

Brom's Pov

Brom watched as the two companions talked, shared stories from their times apart, and slowly rebuild the friendship that was damaged. A voice behind him brought him out of his observation.

"They finally worked out their differences, I was starting to doubt if they ever will"

"Aye Evandar, they have indeed, let us pray that they have a bright future ahead of them."

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading, please a feed back or some criticism that would help me. And I'll see you guys in my next story. **

**Six-**


End file.
